Problem: On Monday, Michael and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.71 minutes, Ishaan agreed to time the runners. Michael sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 85.26 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 67.13 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Michael in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Jessica was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Jessica was 18.13 seconds faster than Michael.